


Five Things Vala Stole On Earth

by Catsmeow



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsmeow/pseuds/Catsmeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically, Vala didn't really steal anything. Well, not intentionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Vala Stole On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Written November 2007.

1\. A small ring with three round purple stones on a gold band from the treasure trove under Glastonbury Tor. Compared to most of the riches, the plain ring wasn't worth stealing. But it looked so much like the ring her lover gave her to pledge his troth that it made her heart hurt and she couldn't help taking it. Jaffa invaded the village, held her down, screaming and fighting, so that Qetesh could burrow through her flesh to steal her body. It was Qetesh who took the ring off Vala's finger right after she used Vala's hands to torture her lover to death. Vala keeps the stolen ring hidden not because she's afraid of discovery but because while she can't bear to look at it due to the painful memories it dredges up, she can't bear to get rid of it either.

2\. The yo-yo from General Jack O'Neill's desk at the pentagon. Before meeting with the Appropriations Committee, the delegation from the SGC had split up with General Landry going off to meet the Joint Chiefs while Teal'c and Daniel had stopped in to see their old friend Jack O'Neill. Since they were still bound by the effects of the bracelets, Vala had come along with Daniel. While she wasn't exactly left alone in Jack's office, there were several instances where everyone else's attention was elsewhere. It was pure habit, really, that had her surreptitiously rifling Jack's desk - sort of an exercise just to keep her skills current. She would mail it back to him from Colorado. Later on, after they all had dinner together, Jack had surprised her twice. First with a friendly hug good-bye and secondly with whisper for her to keep the yo-yo since he had plenty more. The look of amusement in his eyes faded to dead seriousness as he told her to keep an eye on Daniel for him.

3\. The dusty, slightly used bottle of Lancome Bi-Facial Double Action Eye Makeup Remover that she found at the back of Teal'c's locker but that wasn't really her fault. Once she resided at the SGC, her freedom was severely curtailed. If she ran out of something it might be days before the item was replenished. She had borrowed the makeup remover one evening when Teal'c was off world. Since he no longer followed the Jaffa practice of adorning his eyes, she knew he wouldn't be needing it anytime soon and anyway, she had planned on replacing it. Unfortunately, Daniel declined to let her shop unsupervised, i.e. out of his sight, so when the woman at the Lancome counter told her the price Daniel had what the Taur'i refer to as "a total cow". He adamantly refused to let her buy it, even after she pointed out that just one of his precious reference books had cost ten times as much. She couldn't very well tell him WHY she had to have specific brand or he'd have an even bigger bovine. In the end, he brought her to one of the marts, Wal or K - she couldn't remember which, and made her buy something for one fifth the cost. Since she wasn't able to replace the bottle with the exact same item, technically it was stealing.

4\. Daniel's chair in the mess hall. For some reason the place was overflowing and not a single seat was available. Daniel got up for more coffee, so Vala pushed his tray aside and sat down. To be fair, he had already finished his lunch and was just lingering over his notes, so really she didn't take his chair so much as remind him that others needed to sit too.

5\. Daniel's heart, although they weren't on Earth at the time, but that's where the heart and the man attached to it were from. Once the Ori were finally defeated, the SGC returned to its original mandate of exploring the galaxy for allies and cool stuff with the occasional cultural mission. SG-1 stepped through the gate into a mass hand-fasting festival. When Daniel's eager observations prompted local officials to ask if he'd like to participate he had turned to Vala with a look that was part apology and part plea, and asked "Would you mind?" As they held hands, just one more couple in a throng of supplicants, she wished it could be for real. Turning to him to repeat the vows, the look he gave her made her breath catch in her throat. He touched her face with a trembling hand, sealing the rite with a passionate kiss. That night was a revelation as they bared their souls as well as their bodies to consummate their union. From that time forward he called her his wife.


End file.
